


On the Edge of Paradise

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinky sex, M/M, Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Spankings, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean honest to god forgets how to breath when Seth gets him like this. That voice, so lustful and those hands so sinful as he touches Dean teasingly, the hot breath against his neck making him shiver all over. He's dripping in need, and Seth's there to drink it all in.





	On the Edge of Paradise

Dean honest to god forgets how to breath when Seth gets him like this. That voice, so lustful and those hands so sinful as he touches Dean teasingly, the hot breath against his neck making him shiver all over.

There was a rough palm between Dean’s spread legs, stroking his hard length as Seth bit at his earlobe. “Look at you…So fucking needy for me…So easy…Wanna cum, Baby?” 

Dean nodded desperately, a whimper leaving his mouth as he dug his nails into Seth’s forearm. He turned his head a little to look at Seth, who’s dark eyes were ready to meet Dean’s. Seth’s lips pressed against Dean’s in a bruising kiss, his other arm wrapped firmly around Dean’s waist as Seth held him in his lap. 

A broken moan ripped out of Dean’s throat when Seth rocked his hips up against Dean’s naked ass, the thick cock of his lover so hard and obvious even in the confines of his jeans. Dean’s eyes slipped shut, Seth’s lips now trailing down to kiss at his jaw. “Please…please..fuck Seth..”

Seth chuckled against Dean’s flushed skin, eyes coming up to look at Dean again. He glanced at Dean’s cock that was being fisted slowly by Seth’s expert hand, then back at Dean’s face. “You are so damn pretty like this. I could do this all night long.”

Dean whimpered and rocked his hips up into Seth’s palm, tears prickling at his eyes he was so damn near the edge. A frustrated growl left his lips, his heated eyes opened up to glare back at Seth this time. “I am not in the mood for all night long! Fucking make me cum you asshole.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because the next thing Dean knew, he was being flipped back onto the bed, Seth’s grip rough and strong as he forcefully maneuvered Dean onto his hands and knees. Dean let out a little yelp, that was quite honestly embarrassing, but let Seth manhandle him into the position he wanted. 

“Tsk tsk…You know damn well not to talk to me like that you little _brat_.”

Dean let out a small groan as he felt Seth nudging his thighs apart, knowing well from Seth’s tone that he wasn’t gonna get his sweet release anytime soon now. “Oh, come on!” Dean whined out, hoping it would get them back on track but all it earned him was one sharp slap on the meat of his ass.

Dean hissed at the sudden stinging on his flesh, but he shut up immediately. Then Seth was massaging the soft flesh of his ass, before he started delivering one spank after another. Dean was crying out with each stroke, whimpering and squirming as he clenched his eyes shut. His cock was aching under him, body shuddering as he felt Seth’s lips brushing against the small of his back. Seth voice was laced with pure sex, dark and husky as he grinned against Dean’s heated skin, “You gonna behave now? Or you still wanna mouth off, huh?”

Dean whimpered a little, his ass was on fire and Seth’s hands kneading the abused flesh was only making him want more. More of the pain Seth made so pleasurable. He turned his head a little, trying to look at Seth. Seth’s eyes found his, waiting for an answer. Dean gulped and licked his lips, before whispering in a soft voice, “Yes.”

Seth smirked and hummed happily, pressing his mouth against the side of Dean’s hip and letting his teeth scratch the flushed skin. “Yes what, Baby?”

Dean growled and resisted the urge to glare back at Seth, knowing well it will not get him what he wanted. He could be stubborn, but he also knew when he needed to lay off the defiance and just be what Seth wanted him to be. “I’ll…I’ll behave. Please…just..”

Dean was cut off when Seth moved behind him and leveled his face with Dean’s spread ass, his tongue poking out to lick at Dean’s asshole and making the older man cry out in ecstasy. “Fuckk…Fuckk oh God..”

Seth chuckled at the reaction he got, hands groping at Dean’s asscheeks roughly as he kept him spread open for his mouth. He eyed the tempting small pucker and spit on it, then pressed the flat of his tongue against Dean’s rim. He moaned out at the taste, and the way Dean pressed his hips back against Seth’s face, almost smothering him. But Seth didn’t mind, in fact he loved when Dean was so desperate and needy for him. When he wouldn’t stop pushing back against whatever Seth dished out.

Seth sloppily licked around Dean’s hole, his tongue pressing against the tight muscle before he pressed his mouth around it and kissed and sucked and just did everything that absolutely drove Dean crazy. Dean could feel Seth fucking his tongue in him and him loosing up with every passing second, his cock was dripping so much and he needed to cum so bad.

Dean bucked and sobbed when Seth gave his ass a sharp slap, the already abused flesh just turning brighter pink. Then Seth was kissing the heated skin, lips so wet and hungry Dean felt like dying. “Please…I want…wanna..”

“What do you want, Baby?” Seth’s voice was so soft now, mouth still pressed against Dean’s hip as he laid down feather kisses all over his ass. Dean sobbed and pressed his face against the pillow, and for a second he felt like he couldn’t speak. But then words were tumbling out of his mouth and he sounded so fucking needy. “Please lemme cum..”

Seth went back to press a kiss against Dean’s twitching wet hole before he whispered out, “You are gonna cum baby, but you’ll cum on my cock.”

“Okay..okay..please just..”

“Shhs…You wanna ride my cock, baby?”

“Yes..please..”

It was then Seth’s voice turned dark once again, his hand gripping at Dean’s ass roughly as he said, “You say the magic word, I’ll give you everything you want.”

If it was any other day, and Dean wasn’t ready to cry his eyes out if it got him his sweet release, he would resist, play around and make Seth work for it. But he was burning and even though he knew he was acting like a bitch in heat, he didn’t hesitate to say the words Seth wanted him to say.

“Please…gimme your cock _Daddy._”

Seth let out a satisfied hum, his lips pressing against Dean’s skin one more time before he pulled away and turned Dean around. “Such a good boy for me. Daddy’s little slut, always so easy for me.”

Dean sobbed out when Seth’s jeans brushed against his leaking member, Seth swallowed each moan and cry as he pressed his lips against Dean’s, hands running down Dean’s sides until he reached his hips.

Seth pulled back and sat up a little, his hands grabbing hold of Dean’s legs and pulling them over his shoulders as he pressed bites and kisses against Dean’s inner thighs. Dean squirmed and begged and thrashed on the pillows, and soon he was rewarded with Seth inserting a finger inside his ass.

Seth took his time in getting Dean ready, watching each expression he could pull out of Dean as he fucked him with his fingers, slowly, sensually. He curled the digits inside the tight heat of his lover, grinning when Dean’s mouth fell open into a loud gasp. He pressed his fingers against the small bundle of nerves and bend down to press his mouth against Dean’s stomach. “So good for me…You ready for me, darling?”

When Dean nodded eagerly in response, Seth didn’t tease him much. His own cock was dying to get inside his boy, and he was about done waiting. So he quickly shed his jeans off as well his underwear, and laid back on the pillows. Dean moving quickly to put his mouth over Seth’s cock, taking the hard length deep in his throat. 

Seth groaned out in pleasure, his hand fisting in Dean’s hair as he pushed his hips up against Dean’s hungry mouth. Dean was so good with a dick in his mouth, he knew how to perfectly blow Seth and make his eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. Seth looked down and found Dean’s eyes looking up at him, mouth slurping and bobbing up and down on Seth’s length as he moaned around the thick length inside his mouth. Seth licked his lips and let out a loud gasp as he felt his climax nearing and he knew he had to stop.

Dean whimpered when Seth pulled him off of his dick, quickly pulling him over himself so Dean was straddling Seth's hips. He brought Dean’s face down against his and pressed their lips together, Seth’s cock was brushing against Dean’s hole and it made both men shudder in delight. “Fuck…Come on, Baby. Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Dean sat up a little, hands resting against Seth’s chest as he looked down at Seth’s hard length. Seth held his cock up and Dean slowly sank on the thick length, his mouth falling open in a gasp, eyes clenched shut as Seth’s hard dick penetrated his tight heat.

“Yeah…fuck..so good, baby boy. Come here..” Seth savored the feeling of being wrapped up in such a tight wonderful heat, and after letting Dean adjust to his size for a couple of moments, he pulled his boyfriend against his chest.

Seth reached down to grab Dean’s ass in hands and started fucking up into his lover roughly. Dean was gasping and sobbing against his neck, open mouth kissing Seth’s skin as he felt Seth stabbing against his prostate. Even though Dean was on top, Seth was still in charge of setting up the pace and Dean’s heat was just so inviting he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Seth slowed down for a bit, hands coming up to bring Dean’s face out of its hiding. “Come on, baby. Wanna see you bounce on my cock. Sit up, rock on it..Come on..”

Dean almost protested, but then thought better of it and sat up like Seth had asked. He let out a shuddering breath when he felt Seth going deeper inside him, and slowly started moving up and down on the hard dick. Seth laid there and watched his boy bouncing up and down on his cock, like he couldn’t get enough of it. Like it was the sweetest treat he ever got. It was stunning, and it was hot enough to take Seth’s breath away.

He let Dean rock back and forth on his cock for few minutes, and then he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, his orgasm closing by, and he wanted to fill Dean so bad. Seth sat up and gripped Dean’s hips, taking over the pace once again and started fucking up into Dean in rough and quick strokes. Dean was whining, moaning deliciously and it didn’t take long before Seth was spilling his seeds deep inside Dean’s ass. Dean clenched around him, his hand reaching between their bodies to tug at his own cock, and soon he was cumming hard and spilling all over his and Seth’s stomach too.

“Fuck…fuck so good…God baby, you are so fucking good.” Seth praised, holding Dean tight in his lap as they both came down from their highs. Dean pulled his head from where he had it buried against Seth’s neck and pressed his mouth against Seth’s in a needy kiss. Seth kissed him back, hands going down to cup Dean’s ass possessively. 

Dean looked beautiful, so sated and well fucked when they finally pulled apart. Seth moved their bodies until they were both laying down on their sides, Seth spooning Dean from behind as he nuzzled against Dean’s neck, “Fucking beautiful.”

Dean’s response was a little laugh, his ass wiggling a little against Seth’s cock who groaned in response. Then Dean let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, “I know.”

Seth let out a muffled laugh, his hand coming down to give Dean’s ass a playful spank before he moved his arm over Dean’s waist and pulled him closer against his body. 


End file.
